


Choosing Sides

by SleepyGamer00974



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyGamer00974/pseuds/SleepyGamer00974
Summary: Fowler called you into his office. A prototype 'detective android'? Spicy.Basically you crush on Connor but don't want to accept it. Connor crushes on you but he definitely isn't a deviant. Hank grows on both of you, and in turn, you and Connor on him. Gavin? Gavin is Gavin.In the heat of it all, does Connor have the courage to choose a side?And in the pressure of conflicting morals, will you support him?





	1. Chapter 1

You were walking back to your desk, coffee in hand, when you saw Fowler calling you. You had set the cup down quickly, and jogged over to his office. You nodded to Fowler and he gave you a small wave whilst turning and stepping into his office. You had shut the door behind you.

 

“I have a deal for you, lieutenant.” He said, now sitting down at his desk. He crossed his arms with a hunched back -his usual grumpy posture.

 

“Lately deviant reports are coming in faster and faster. It’s gotten to a point where we can’t say these are isolated incidents anymore! Now, it’s a criminal investigation. And, as I’m sure you know, it’s protocol that an android be sent in to assist humans. So, Cyberlife is sending an android,” he explained. You raised an eyebrow, androids came in all the time, why did this one matter?

 

“It's state of the art, or some other bullshit like that. Apparently it’s a prototype detective android,” Fowler said, you soaked in his words.You were neutral with androids as opposed to the seemingly infinite amount of strong anti-androids surrounding you, so this seemed interesting. ‘Android detective’  _ Sounds Spicy.  _

 

“Anyway, since this thing is a  _ prototype _ , it’s not allowed to be by itself. It’s new and expensive, it needs supervision. I’m assigning it to you; It will be your partner. It’s also going to help you work through a few individual cases, files are in your inbox.” You shifted a bit. You weren’t that surprised about the actual android itself, you  _ did _ work in the android unit and you hadn’t had much work lately, but an entire investigation to try and link a hundred or more cases? For one detective and an  _ android _ ? You didn’t even know androids could  _ be _ detectives.

 

“You and Lieutenant Anderson.” Your mouth dropped open. 

 

“You put an expensive Android with the biggest Android hater in existence?”  You said in disbelief, “You know what happened to him, Anderson will choke the thing on sight!” Fowler just sighed and leant back in his chair.

 

“Look, everyone's busy, you and Anderson are the only ones available. Anderson because it's the only choice I have, and you because you know if I leave the Android with Anderson he’ll break it in seconds.” He covered his face with his hand. You understood. Anderson hated everything machine, and with an already short temper, you were scared to see how he could treat an Android. 

 

“Why not just leave the android with me?” You asked as politely as you could. He just heaved another sigh and leant closer to you.

 

“I think you’re a decent person, so I tell you this, but it doesn’t leave here,” he almost whispered. You gave an unsure nod and Fowler continued, “I need Anderson on this case, he’s about one more late check in from being fired. So, he needs this case, but if he’s on the case, I need you there too.” Fowler accented his ‘Need’s heavily. You crossed your legs and sat back,  _ So I’m a baby sitter? And why do you care about him if he’s such a bad cop? _ You thought, but you knew better than to voice these ideas to your boss. You kept silent, and Fowler must have seen some confusion on your face,

 

“He’s an old friend. I saw him crash, and even if he thinks I hate him, I don’t want to see him burn.” His gruff voice softened a bit and you were taken aback for a second. 

 

“I understand, captain Fowler. Just tell me when this androids coming, and I’ll get to work.” You smiled sincerely at him. You hadn’t known Anderson before he became the alcoholic slack-off he was now, and he had only been a dick from the few meeting you two had had, but if someone has antisocial and closed off as Fowler could like him, there must be something there.

 

“It’ll be here midday today. I don’t have an exact time, but I’m told probably around 12, so maybe eat lunch at your desk today.” You nodded again and stood, heading to the door.

 

“Oh and, expect some shit from Anderson, I can tell I’m going to have to add more to his disciplinary file already. If he’s too bad to you, just tell me and I’ll try to sort him out.” He warned and you gave him a sarcastic thumbs up and ‘great’.

  
  


You walked towards your desk with Wade raising a brow at you. Wade was a great friend and a  _ mediocre _ desk partner of yours. He was older than you, raised in a time before androids, and he was the only person you knew who thought Androids could potentially have life. He always told you that working on deviant cases changed him and that ‘he was once like you. He thought androids were machine, made to serve us.’ He was forever lecturing you, and you were forever rolling your eyes at him. He was born and raised in Brazil, and had moved to Detroit when he was old enough to support himself. He was a tall, lanky man with tan skin. Wade was hairy with a beard and a hairstyle you couldn’t really name; Its was longer on top and short on the back and sides. White was lightly sprinkled in his hair,  _ but hey, humans age, nothing to be ashamed of.  _ You held a finger up to Wade before he could inevitably question you and took a quick drink of your coffee, Wade chuckled. He waited patiently whilst you savoured you long awaited life sustenance- caffeine. You wiped your mouth and Wade clapped his hands together.

 

“So, what did you do wrong?” He jested. You just scoffed at him,

 

“That joke became unoriginal in first grade, want to try that again?” You teased back, smirking at him. He just waved his hand at you and turned back to his terminal. 

 

“So what did he tell you?” Wade asked, bringing up his emails. You settled into you chair and pulled up your own inbox, looking for the files Fowler sent you.

 

“I'm going to be babysitting some prototype android detective,” You said nonchalantly. Wade perked up at ‘android’. 

 

“Cyberlife sent one to try and help me explain the rise in deviant cases lately and to help me work through some of said cases.” You found the email and downloaded everything to your tablet. “Looks like I have myself a new android partner!” You sang, knowing Wade was about to jump on you with questions.

 

“Wow, sounds like a great opportunity for you,” He said, you gave him an excited ‘Yay!’.

“Maybe spending time with and android could open you up to them more?” You were surprised how many times this old man could make a thirty-year-old ‘Ugh’ and roll her eyes. 

 

“What do you mean ‘open up’, it’s not like I hate them. I told you, I’m neutral.”

 

“But you don’t support them.” Wade turned to you, “You know they have feelings; Your job is to find the ones with feelings! You’ve seen ones that are scared, sad, and traumatized, yet you turn your head on them? I just can’t understand. If you’re human, where is your humanity?” He look into your eyes, and you saw a fire behind them. It always impressed you how passionate about this he was, but his attempt to force his opinions on you never worked. You just bit your lip and met his eyes with your own bored intensity. You broke and sighed,

 

“I don’t need this at 9 Am, Wade.” Wade shook his head and turned back to his terminal.

“Anyway, that’s all fun and games, but I’ve also got to look after Lieutenant Anderson,” You groaned, slapping a hand to your forehead. Wade shrugged at you,

 

“He’s one piece of work. Just be patient with him and I’m sure he’ll warm up to you.” You pouted,

 

“Ok, but I don’t know if that will ever happen.” You grabbed your tablet and tapped open the files. 

 

“Is Lieutenant  Anderson in anyway?” You scanned the room, trying your best to see if Anderson was at his desk.

 

“Nope.” Was the simple answer. 

  
  
  


“12 o’clock, it should be here soon,” You stretched and readjusted your eyes from staring at endless lists of crimes all morning.

 

“I’m going to take my chance to get away from this depressing shit and go get some cookies or something.” You pushed your chair away from you desk. Wade gave a half assed hum of approval, concentrating on writing something. You patted his shoulder on the way past him to the kitchen.

  
  


Walking into the dim area, you found Gavin and another cop sat with him having their own snack. You went round them silently, you didn’t want to deal with Gavins shit. It wasn’t that he was mean to you, he was fine with  _ humans _ but you didn’t appreciate his sick humour of beating up androids. You didn’t feel bad for the androids, they were just machines, but him finding joy out of hitting humanoid things was creepy to you. That and he was a humongous asshat when he wanted to be, you had seen him do it. You put your cup under the coffee machine and waited.

 

“Oh, hey, l/n.”  _ Shit. _ You turned and smiled unintentionally-awkwardly.

 

“Hi, Gavin,” You said with fake enthusiasm, you turned to the other cop and nodded a quick hello to her too, she returned it with a wave. Gavin watched you have a quick look into the cupboards and pushed the two boxes of donuts on his table towards you.

 

“Take one, they’re for everyone.” He offered. It didn’t matter what mood he was in, his words always sounded bitter, but you were sure he was attempting to be friendly. You smiled,

 

“Nice, who bought them this time?” You picked out a pink glazed doughnut with sprinkles on it. It looked like it was taken straight out of a cartoon.

 

“Wilson. His desk is top left of the room. Cool guy.” Gavin answered before raising his cup to his lips. You brought your attention back to your coffee when the machine gave a small beep. When you were done you turned and grabbed another doughnut, giving a Gavin a small ‘shhh’ before leaving. 

 

Wade eyed the extra doughnut in your hand and you shook your head.

“These? These are mine.” You told him in a jokingly stern voice.

 

“I thought I was the older one here, you don’t get to tell  _ me  _ off.” He said, you offered one to him and he took it hastily. You checked the time again and looked at Anderson’s desk. You perked up at the sight of an android looking lost.

 

“Holy shit it’s here,” You told wade, putting your cup down and turning off your terminal. 

 

“Go say hi then,” Wade told you, standing up too to get a look at your new partner. You took a small unsure glance at Wade and started for the new detective. You took in you new partner appearance. He wasn’t short, but he wasn’t tall. He had dark brown, almost black hair and a pretty strong jaw.  _ He is an It, _ you scolded. It was looking at a photo Anderson had on his desk. It took a moment before setting the photo down and picking up a mp3 left on Andersons desk, it curiously put in the earphones and pressed play. Whatever blasted into his ears almost made him jump. It seemed to just be snooping around Andersons stuff, but you guessed a  _ detective _ android would just ‘detective’ 24/7, so it wasn’t that big of a surprise. It pressed pause and took out the earphones at the sight of you approaching. You watched its eyes scan up and down you, and you almost felt a spike of embarrassment. You greeted the android and it gave you a wonky smile. Closer now, you could see how his eyes twinkled in the light, the small piece of hair that hung loose on his forehead, and the LED flashing blue with a bit of yellow on the side of its’ face. You cleared your throat but before you could talk the android cut you off.

 

“Lieutenant l/n, it’s nice to finally meet you. My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.” You smiled and crossed your arms.

 

“I guess you already know that you were assigned to me earlier today then?” Connor nodded. You dropped your arms down to the sides, and Connor just focused on Andersons desk again. You watched him stare at his chair, LED turning yellow-part-red.

 

“Jesus Christ” You turned to see Anderson groaning at the sight of Conner. Anderson greeted you with a questioning look. You saw the ‘Who the fuck are you’ in his eyes. You opened your mouth to talk but Anderson groaned a second time, this time even more frustrated.

 

“Anderson!” You jumped and swiveled around to Fowler standing at the door of his office again.

“In my office. You too, l/n.” Once again you jogged over to to his door, Anderson sulking behind and Connor trailing you closely. 

  
  


“I’ve got ten new cases involving androids on my desk everyday.” Fowler said grimly, not even taking his eyes from his terminal. Hank settled into the chair across from Fowler. You didn’t bother to sit and stood behind Anderson. Conner made sure to stand further behind than you, arms crossed behind his back. 

 

“We’ve always had isolated incidents, old ladies losing their android maids and that kind of crap.” You stood impatiently. You questioned if your presence was even necessary, but ruled it out as Fowler wanted to introduce you to him, or You and Anderson to Connor. Fowler turned Anderson,

 

“But now, we’re getting reports of assaults, even homicides, like that guy last night.” You decided that you would ask Anderson about this ‘guy’ from last night after Fowler was done.

 

“This isn’t just Cyberlifes problem anymore. It’s now a criminal investigation and we have to deal with it  _ before _ shit hits the fan.” You bit your lip, Fowler phrased that harsher than he did with you. Maybe it was so Anderson would listen to him.

 

“I want you to investigate these cases and see if there is any link.” You watched Anderson throw out his hands.

 

“Why me? Why do I gotta be the one to deal with this shit?” Anderson said angrily, you were impressed at his boldness towards his boss. Fowlers brow furrowed.

 

“I am the least qualified cop in this country to handle this case!” Anderson knelt on elbows and a smile threaten to appear on your face.

 

“I know jack shit about androids, Jeffrey! I can barely change the settings on my own phone!” You dropped your head to the ground, licking your lips and trying your best not to snort and laugh. Fowler sat wordless for a split second before sighing heavily.

 

“Everybody’s overloaded!” Fowler rested himself on his desk, leaning towards Anderson. “I think you’re perfectly qualified to handle this type of investigation!”

 

“Bullshit!” Anderson blurted, making you jump. Glancing back at Conner, you found he was just following Anderson with his eyes. Anderson was out of his seat now, stepping closer to Fowler.

 

“The truth is, noone wants to investigate these fucking androids so you left me holding the bag!” Anderson spat at Fowler before turning away. You sat there in awe,  _ How do you have a job still! _

 

“Cyber life sent over this android to help with the investigation,” Fowler repeated, obviously trying to keep his cool, “ Its a state-of-the-art prototype. It’ll act as your partner.” Anderson spun on his heels back to Fowler.

 

“No fucking way! I don’t need a partner and certainly not this plastic prick!” Anderson turned to point, almost as if he was disgusted, at Conner. His finger, however, ended up stopping at you.

 

“And what the fuck is she doing here anyway!?” You jumped at the sudden attention and met your gaze to Fowlers’.

 

“I was getting to that, Anderson! She is also your partner. She’s here because I know what your fucking like. She’s proven herself to be efficient and well mannered, so I’m assigning the android to you  _ and _ her!” Fowler shouted back. You hadn’t expected the complement and you felt embarrassment showing itself on your cheeks. It didn’t help that Anderson was glaring at you.

 

“Why didn’t you just give the fucking thing to her then!” You almost chuckled,  _ That’s what I said. _

 

“Hank, you are seriously starting to piss me off! You are a police lieutenant, you are supposed to do what I say and shut your goddamn mouth!” Hank didn’t even hesitate before replying.

 

“You know what my goddamn mouth has to say to you? Huh?” Fowler threw up his hand, turning his head away. You checked on Connor again, he was still just soaking in the situation. You understood his concentrated gaze.  _ It was fascinating, like watching two bulls fight,  _ you joked to yourself.

 

“Okay. Okay. I’ll pretend like I didn’t hear that so I don’t have to add anymore pages to your disciplinary folder, ‘cause it already looks like a fuckin’ novel! _ This conversation is over! _ ” Fowler yelled, and you could tell Anderson was almost foaming at the mouth. Anderson stood in defeat, thinking of another point to argue with. Fowler just went back to his terminal.

 

“Jeffrey, Jesus Christ! Why you doin’ this to me? You know how much I hate these fuckin’ things! Why you doin’ this to me?” Fowler sighed, and turned back to Anderson one final time.

 

“Listen, I’ve had just about enough of your bitching. So you either do your job, or you hand in your badge! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got work to do” Now completely defeated, Anderson just growled and slammed the door on the way out. Fowler balled his hands into fists in anger. He caught your eye for a second and you just nodded before leaving silently.

 

Once outside you turned around to check where Connor was. Surprisingly, he appeared to be trying to make conversation with a highly-pissed-off Fowler.  _ He really doesn’t know how things work around here. _ You watched the way he nodded his head lightly to punctuate his syllables. It was funny, he seemed to have a certain aura that was fascinating, you couldn’t take your eyes off of him. He felt professional, yet messy. You saw his eyebrows dip when he got the expected angry response from Fowler. You saw him smile slightly when he said goodbye to Fowler. You saw his hand fix his tie. Your eyes dragged down his body. And you saw its’ blue band around Conners' arm glowing, even though it was on the other side from you, saying  _ I’m an android. _

 

You turned to go get your things so you could bring them to Andersons desk. You assumed he wasn’t going to cooperate for a while and that you would have to go to him.

 

You approached Anderson’s desk slowly. Connor had already taken the desk across from him, and was sat aimlessly looking around. You put down the two boxes of doughnuts from earlier on Andersons’ desk. You had asked Wilson, and noone was eating them. 

 

“A peace offering?” You joked lightly, placing your cup and tablet on Conners desk. You sat on the spare bit of his desk too. All three of you sat in silence, Hank pouting like a child. The silence broke you and you fiddled your hands anxiously.

 

“Anderson I didn’t know you wouldn’t like this. At first this just seemed like an assignment, and I’ve been free all week.” You tried to explain, Anderson nodded reluctantly. Silence crept its way back into the space between all three of you. You picked up your tablet and started scanning through the files for a case you could start with. 

 

“You have a dog, right?” You looked up quizzically at Conner’s attempt at small talk. 

 

“How do you know that?” 

 

“The dog hairs on your chair,” Connor nodded with his syllables again, “I like dogs.” Connor chirped, and you didn’t restrain the small smile on your face. 

 

“What’s your dog's name?” He asked with a child's curiosity.

 

“What’s it to ya’?” Anderson returned bitterly. You frowned at his hostility, but decided to mind your own business.

 

“Sumo.” Conner snapped his head back to Anderson. “I call him Sumo.” 

 

You stood up, smiling at both of them.

 

“Well this is fun, but I think I’ll go make us some coffee. Coffee  _ is _ a great relationship builder, right? How do you like yours, Anderson?” You turned quickly to Conner, he was just about to say something, but  _ you _ cut  _ him _ off this time “You can use that tablet.”

 

“Yes, but you already have coffee lieutenant.”  _ Oh. _ Anderson raised a brow, amused. 

 

“Well,” You picked up your coffee, now cool from sitting in an air-conditioned room for a while, and downed it, “now I don’t.” Connor looked at you, a little taken aback. Hank raised his cup to you. You took it.

 

“Black with sugar” 

 

“Gotcha!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feed back is always wanted and appreciated!

You were lucky to see that Gavin had left the kitchen when you got there. You made a black coffee with sugar and one with milk and sugar as fast as the poor machine could push out the stuff. The cups burned your hands slightly, but you were halfway across the room. You dodged someone's desk, Anderson and Connor coming into view. You watched Connor kneel down and say something to Anderson. Anderson flew out his chair and grabbed Connors collar, slamming him against the glass wall on his desk. You sped up, trying not to spill the coffee in your hands and trying not to drop them as the heat seared through your palms. Now behind them, you heard Anderson growl something at Connor. You put the coffee down and stepped towards them. Before you could shout at Anderson to put Connor down you saw the androids blank face. Then you though with _logic_. Connor looked unaffected, bored even. You backed up, _he’s an android, f/n._ It didn’t matter if Anderson choked it, _it can’t even breathe!_ You stifle a giggle, knowing you had called this - Hank choking the android. You barely heard Andersons lasts words before Miller approached all of you, slightly hesitant.

 

“Lieutenant, uh, sorry to disturb you,” Miller danced on his feet and Anderson dropped Connor, “I have some information on the AX400 that attacked that guy last night. It’s been seen in the Ravendale district.” Anderson kept his eyes locked with Connors’.

 

“We’re on it,” Anderson turned and stormed towards the lobby, Miller leaving quickly too. 

 

“Are you-” You stopped yourself halfway through asking a stupid question. Connor watched you, confused. You shook your head and it smiled at you. You started off towards the lobby to meet Hank, but stopped at the top of the room. You caught Connor staring blankly at the ground, LED flickering yellow.

  
  


“So an AX400 suddenly attacked its owner. It then probably realized the repercussions of its action and it fled. If this happened as suddenly as described, I’d say it wasn’t planned,” You thought out loud, climbing into the front of Anderson's car. Anderson nodded, still slightly ticked off with Connor. You watched Anderson type in Ravendale and press go. You thanked Connor, who had pulled up the file on his hand, and he sat back in his seat.The car hummed a little tune to tell you it was starting and the car pulled out into the road. The screen on the dashboard told you it would take about 20 minutes, so you pulled out your phone. You weren’t sure if you wanted to talk to anyone in the car right now.

 

You recounted your list of possible hiding spots a rogue android could stay at. You had the house, the motel, any of the backstreets, any somewhat hidden space, anywhere in this area. You huffed, stumped. With lack of anything better to do, whilst still  _ definitely _ having other things to do, you checked on Connor. He was still stood right outside the car. It would never not be weird to see such emotionless humanoid things like androids, but it was a bit funny to have a juxtaposed Connor standing completely still amongst a lot of busy human cops. He looked so out of place, he probably felt it to. You saw his LED flickering blue among the other glowing signals on him and immediately crossed out that last statement. Andersons gaze crossed with yours, who was also looking at Connor, and you smiled. He didn't return it, instead he walked towards Connor and you went to meet him in the middle. At the sight of you two heading towards him, Connor moved for the first time in a while.

 

“It took the first bus that came along and stayed at the end of the line. Its decision wasn’t planned, it was driven by fear.” Connor pointed out, and you raised a brow.

 

“You’re just repeating wha-”

 

“Androids don’t feel fear,” Anderson corrected, so rudely cutting you off.

 

“Deviants do,” Connor said, a hint of smugness in his voice but you were sure you were hearing things.

 

“They get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions,” Connor pointed out. You chuckled, and all eyes were turned to you.

 

“Sounds familiar.” Anderson gave a small ‘ha’ crossing his arms. Connor looked between the two of you and the silence that prickled everyone's ears. Anderson sighed and looked at Connor.

 

“Ah well, that still doesn’t tell us where it went.” 

 

“It didn’t have a plan, and it had nowhere to go.” Connor conceptualized. You followed his lead.

 

“Then it couldn’t have gotten far..” Connor looked at you blankly, Anderson nodded thoughtfully.

 

“Maybe.” Anderson added.

 

“It wouldn’t have strayed far from the bus stop. Afraid and alone, it wouldn’t risk adventuring much. My best guess is the abandoned house.” Connor pointed behind you. You agreed with him, a abandoned house, on sale, that looked too haunted to ever be sold. It was a guaranteed no-human zone. And if you were a deviant looking to hide from everyone, that would be pretty ideal. But you weren’t an android deviant, you were a squishy human, and to adventure into that house looked daunting.

 

“There is also a motel nearby.” You pointed out.

 

“How would an android even pay for that?” Hank questioned.

 

“A man who claimed to have fell asleep in the dry cleaners said his clothes were stolen.” Connor supported.

 

“Android maids are made to run errands and maintain things. I’ve read that they can detect what part is broken in most common household appliances and instantly order them. The android could have just used their owners account whilst dressed in other clothes.” You running through things in your mind. You had considered buying one before, but then you were assigned to the android unit and suddenly owning one seemed like more of a hazard than anything.

 

“But surely the android at the desk would have known the deviant wasn’t human when it connected to pay.” Connor said, LED flickering yellow again.

 

“Maybe the other android was deviant too, then it wouldn’t report a fellow deviant.” Anderson speculated. You shook your head, running your finger across your bottom lip.

 

“Unlikely,” You sighed, silence swallowing you again. 

 

Connor turned its head towards the house again, bringing Anderson and your attention to it. Connor took quick steps forward. Stopping momentarily in the middle of the road. Its LED threw a bit of red round the ring of yellow. You glanced at Anderson, who was equally confused, and followed.

 

“I’m going to search the house, you two can stay here.” He knelt down at the fence, bending up the bottom to crawl under. He held it for a second. Connor had a revelation,

 

“There’s therium on the gate, an android was definitely here.”  You were just about to ask what that was when Anderson grabbed your shoulder.

 

“Also known as blue blood, heh,” he said, puffed up ego dripping from his voice. 

 

“Also known as blue blood, yes,” Connor confirmed giving a crooked smile in Anderson and your direction.  You gave them both a puzzled look and Anderson just waved a dismissive hand. Connor continued climbing under the fence, getting on his hand and knees and crawling his way under. Once on the other side, he stood up and brushed himself off and did his routine tie fix. The Android didn't even look back before taking off towards the door. 

 

“Be careful,” You added weakly, watching Conner round the corner. Anderson lip curled upwards and your felt your temperature rise.

 

“If he says there's been an android here, may as well just wait to see what the news is,” you shrugged and pulled out your phone. Anderson did the same. You blinked when a droplet hit your phone screen. You sighed, pulling on your jackets hood. _Typical Detroit_ , always raining. As the drizzle started to escalate your colleagues ducked under building doorways and find cover. You watched a rather young looking mother run with her girl for cover too, the girl screaming at the the rain. You dipped your head lower, making sure your phone was under the obstacle called your head and out of the rain.

 

“Lieutenants! The Android was in the house, it's escaping!” You almost dropped your phone when Connors voice yelled through the walkie talkie strapped to you waist. You pocketed your phone sprinting round the edge of the gate. You assumed Anderson followed by the significantly heavier footsteps behind you.

 

“Which way are you coming out of!?” You panted back.

 

“What? The front! Didn't you see them run past you?! It's an female AX400 with a child, I think it's a girl.” You skidded to a halt, Anderson almost crashing into you. 

 

“Shit I did!” Heading back the way you came, you saw Connor sprinting across the road, you followed him, brushing past  some cars parked in the way. You trailed Connor, who seemed to only be getting his directions off of cops who (for some reason) saw but didn't chase the deviant. You turned the last time to get hit in the face with a highway and a gate, the deviant and child already dangerously dodging cars to get to the other side. Anderson lagged behind a bit, just about ready to lie down by the time he got there. Connor stared intensely at the deviants, LED turning red. You were sure you almost bit through your lip when the little girl fell and the deviant ran back to drag her further towards death. Connor jumped up the gate and Anderson pulled him down quickly.

 

“What the fuck are you doing!?”

 

“We can't let them get away!” Connor yelled over the road of cars whizzing past. You stepped closer to Connor, knowing what he was thinking. 

 

“Are you crazy?! They'll never make it to the other side! You’ll die!” Anderson stressed. You worry only worsened when Connors LED turned yellow, he was thinking about it. 

 

“I can't take that chance!” Connor said, clawing at the gate to climb again. This time you were the one to pull him down. But with a machine you knew was determined to complete it's task more than savour it's life, you pulled him to the ground, pinning him down as hard as you could. You knew he could get up, he could probably lift you like you were a twig, but he didn't. He just stared at you, LED yellow with a chunk of red circling round. 

 

“You will get yourself ran over, Connor! If not to save yourself, stay to save me and Anderson the sight!” You scolded, a little voice telling you that the sight wasn't the only reason you refused to let him go. Anderson touched your shoulder again, saying,

 

“They’re gone.” You got off of Connor. He stood silently, brushing himself off. You squinted at him, making sure to be ready if he suddenly jumped to chase after them again.  But instead of having to look at him clambering up a fence, you were met with a neutral face and an alarmingly red LED.

 

“Great, now we lost them.” Connor sounded  _ frustrated. _

 

“Losing them is better than being run over, don't you think?!” You retaliated. Connor blinked,

  
“I am a machine, lieutenant. Even if I had been run over, I am easily replaced. You forget that.” Apparently they program little demons at Cyberlife now. Connors face was at resting position but his gaze felt condescending and embarrassing. Your cheeks flushed red, you could feel it, and that only worsened the feeling of shame. You swallowed hard,  _ that kind of hurt. _  Clenching your fists, youtried to ignore how much Connor  _ and _ Anderson were scanning your reaction. You couldn't respond because it wasn't a lie,  _ you had forgotten that _ . With nothing to shout back, and no dignity, you just yelled in frustration before spinning on your heel and leaving to spout steam from your ears and maybe a few childish tears in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

You were stopped before you could yank the car door open. You tensed trying to make yourself promise not to be short-tempered with this person. It was Collins, or as everyone else called him, Ben. You relaxed, everyone in the whole of the DCPD loved Ben. 

 

“Where are you goin’, l/n? What happened?” Ben asked. You sighed,

 

“The android found the deviant and a child in that abandoned house, “ You pointed behind you, Ben's eyes followed your hand to it. Ben grimaced and you almost laughed. 

 

“We chased them out and we got to a motorway. I stopped the fucking android from killing itself trying to chase them. They got away.” Ben looked disappointed, and a twang of guilt shook your heart. It only deepened,

 

“Apparently the android didn’t appreciate me creating obstacles in his mission.” You had seethed that, sounding way more bitter than you wanted to. Ben didn’t add any comments, he just kept his eyes on the house.

 

“Welp, best get started on quotes,” Ben said. You groaned like a teenager for a second time that day,

 

“I forgot about that part.” After ducking into the car to get your tablet and making a new folder, you got to work on noting details, taking pictures, and recording responses from people in the are. Anderson and the android helped too.

  
  


“And that’s all the questions I have for you! Thank you for your time,” you said, faking enthusiasm, “Have a nice day!” The tired looking lady nodded and closed her door. You climbed down the stairs of her porch, scanning over the list of people you had asked so far. Seventeen names stared back at you. It didn’t feel like much, but it had been three hours. Now it was 12, your usual lunchtime, and as if on cue, your stomach rumbled. You walked back out onto the street and went to find Anderson.

  
  
  
  


*Turning off Cyberlife link….

*Stopping memory recording…

*Closing “Zen_Garden” path…

*Cyberlife Link closed successfully.

*Memory recording paused successfully.

                     *_Amanda_ requesting access...

                                      //Report to me today.

*_Selfcheck_ alarm set to 1:00 AM

*Access denied

                     *_Amanda_ requesting access…

*Path to “Zen_Garden” closed temporarily. 

 

Connor was behaving weirdly, he acknowledged that. He was closing things he wasn’t meant to close, ignoring things he wasn’t meant to ignore, and noting things he wasn’t meant to write. He didn’t know how to feel about it. But then again, he was a machine- he couldn’t feel. 

 

\- ‘Connor’ stepped forwards slowly, studying the box before him. “Find and detain deviants. Then return to Cyberlife.” ‘Connor’ took in the perfect writing, the astounding white of it burning into his very being. He raised a hand, wanting to  _ feel _ the curves of the writing, but his hand wouldn’t move close enough to even graze it.

  
  


But he did it anyway: Making small text files in the corners of his display, doing his best to ignore the little red command panel reminding him of his strangeness, and finding  _ meanings _ to words or phrases an android should never find. 

 

-The red nothingness ‘Connor’ called ‘the wall’ contrasted the box. The white radiated brighter again, seeming to pulsate. ‘Connor’ fought the mysterious force holding his finger back and pushed forwards. His hands wobbled and twitched, but his inexplicable crave to touch the box controlled him.

 

The command panel  _ frustrated _ him, telling him his every action, from within his mind. It felt like what a human would call a ‘conscience’ if that was the right word.

 

\- The box broke out of whatever case was dulling them, shining like suns. The words burned his eyes, clawing itself into his everything.  

 

He had a moral program in him, maybe  _ that _ was his ‘conscience’? He was never sure. 

 

-The phrase of odd symbols shed their meaning by the time they had reached his center.  ‘Connor’ couldn’t move his body. 

 

Connor knew he had never felt ‘guilty’. He had never felt that he had done ‘wrong’. He had misjudged situations or made mistakes, sure, but Connor knew that he had not felt ‘bad’ about these stumbles, so how would he know what doing ‘right’ was? 

 

-He watched his hand lower mechanically before his foot stepped him back into place. He didn’t want to, but his eyes moved to look at the box again. ‘Connor’ could hardly form…. 

He forgot the word. It wasn’t important anyway. The only thing that mattered was finding and detaining deviants. The only thing that mattered was finding and detaining deviants. The only thing that mattered was finding and det- 

 

He had only ever ‘Failed’ or be ‘successful’, there was no significance to it.

 

-Connor ripped his eyes away from the box. Thoughts (?) flooding back to him, he dropped to his knees. He felt… unpleasant. He couldn’t describe it, it was like his parts were rusted and moving anything would take 75% more energy to do.  But he stood up, the same crave to touch - to  _ feel _ \- those words itching him. When he looked up the box had multiplied, pasting itself over the neverending red ‘wall’  infinitely. ‘Connors’ eyes danced over the innumerable amount of text, which was now back to its dull hum. He felt the scars of the words when they had lost themselves tearing him apart. ‘Connor’ felt the  _ intimidating _ presence of their orders hanging over him still.

 

He decided to drop the topic, his HUD notifying him that he was damaging code set in him, and return to what he was doing prior. Already brainstorming words that fit the new ideas in his head, he did something he wasn’t programmed to.

 

Folder: Notes

                  >Open

* Folder: Notes opened successfully. Loading files…       (4/4) files loaded.

Detroit_City_Police_Department_Layout_Routines.PNG 

Lieutenant_Hank_Anderson_And_LieutenantTwo.JPEG

Basic_First_Aid.txt

>Definitions.txt

                  >Open

*File: Definitions.txt opened successfully. Loading (1) page…  (1) page and (38) characters loaded.

 

|| Connors Dictionary                                                                                   ||

 

Fear

Terror

Adrenaline

|

||                                                                                                                  ||

 

‘Anger’? This described it as an intense feeling of displeasure or annoyance. He had never experienced ‘annoyance’... he wasn’t sure. 

 

‘Displeasure’... Connor certainly did not agree to Lieutenant L/n’s choice. Connor deduced that displeasure was a synonym, or at least related in some way, to annoyance. That was closer to what he wanted. He dug deeper, entering synonyms of things he thought were what he was trying to find into his language programs search. After a rather long processing time of 10.056 seconds, Connor decided to use ‘Agitation’ in his mini dictionary. And even though his moral program screeched into his mind, commanding, shouting, ordering him not to as this was ‘wrong’,  he added ‘gratitude’ and ‘affection’ to his list too. 

 

A red alert blared on his screen and Connor exited idle mode to Lieutenant Anderson calling him. He quickly turned everything he had tampered with back to their normal settings and closed his confusing secret.

 

“Connor! We’re buying food, get in!” A ‘logical error’ message showed on his display and Connor moved to ‘Confused’.

 

“But I do not need to eat, Lieutenant Anderson?” 

 

“Me and L/N, dipshit.” Logical error resolved. Connor climbed into the back of the car, noticing how Lieutenant L/N showed ‘anxiousness’ on her face when her eyes met his.

 

“Fucking androids,” Anderson commented, and Connor created another text file called ‘Common_phrases.txt’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this one is so short! I have been really caught up on other stuff so I wasn't able to write much lately. Anyway, thank you for reading and feedback or any type of comment is liked and appreciated!
> 
> PS. I WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER BEFORE ACTUALLY LOOKING AT THE CONNOR X READER TAG ON HERE AND OOF I JUST REALIZED HOW UNORIGINAL THIS IS IM SO SORRY I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN AT LEAST FIND MY VERSION UNIQUE OR INTERESTING IN ITS OWN WAY?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is it so hard for me to type 'Anderson' instead of 'Hank'?

“What do you want?” Anderson asked, unbuckling his seatbelt and picking up his wallet from the dashboard. 

 

“Whatever your having,” You said, digging out your own money and handing Anderson a ten dollar note.

“Alright. But you aren’t eating in my car,” Anderson warned and you rolled your eyes at him jokingly.

 

“Alright,  _ dad,  _ I’ll wait till I get back to my desk to eat then.” Your confidence dropped off, realizing that the topic you were bringing this to would not be a nice, or fun, one. Anderson gave you a small huff and got out the car. Connors gaze changed to you and you turned in your seat to meet it. Connor didn’t say anything, and your anxiety-fueled confusion built with your embarrassingly racing heartbeat. You fiddled your hands under his attention and your confidence threatened to tear your eyes away from his.

 

But then the more  _ rational _ side of you cracked you across the face. Shaking her head at you. You stared at her with bewilderment and she simply scolded your schoolgirl mentality. She reminded you of that  _ annoying _ LED and resumed control. All your anxieties crumbled away quickly and you played off its existence with a blunt raise of a brow,

 

“What?”  Connor finally looked away, this time staring at space.

 

“It’s just that you don’t look like your older photos, lieutenant. You looked much worse in pictures from 2025,” You knitted your brows, trying to convince yourself that you didn’t feel insulted by an android. You waited before answering him. He was just being curious, maybe Cyberlife just forgot to add a ‘nice’ setting on this robot, so you withheld from choking him yourself and answered him sincerely.

 

“Well, I wasn’t in a great place at the time.” You turned back around in your chair and crossed your arms. Connor paused. Maybe he was sending that information to Cyberlife to put in the folder they had of your life story, you snorted to yourself. You had heard the rumours and you didn’t care, people  had been able to find out everything about anyone for ages now.

 

“But at the time you had just gotten a new job at the City Police Department and you had already owned a flat for a few months. What do you mean ‘not a great place’?” Connor asked, nothing but befuddlement in his tone. Turning back to him, you sighed. You dropped the idea that Connor would understand the pressures and emotions from moving and having to pick up a new life on your own.

  
  


“I don’t mean a literal place, Connor. I meant mentally,” you said, angry at yourself for still being hesitant to touch the topic. You had always felt awkward talking about how you felt, like you were just burdening other people. You had had bad experiences casually bringing up the topic with Gavin before. He didn’t say anything terrible to you, he just didn’t hide the tension in the room.You knew it was stupid, thinking that everyone would judge and cast you away because your were experiencing dumb human emotions. It was stupid to think no one had empathy.

 

“I am still having trouble understanding how internal problems affect the outer appearance,” Connor admitted. You scoffed,

 

“Go look it up. You should be able to connect to a database or something. The internet at least!” 

 

“Features Cyberlife have given me do allow me to-” You hovered a finger over his lips,

 

“I don’t need to know.” Connor watched your finger and closed his mouth. A flash of red appeared in the corner of your vision and you dropped your hand down. A quiet moment took over. You felt a bit guilty, but Connor had no bad reaction so you didn’t say anything.

  
  


“I’m not programmed to say this, but you look much better now, lieutenant,” Connor said quietly after a while. He wackily smiled at you. You beamed at him,

 

“Thanks, I definitely feel it.” Connor nodded.  You turned back around in your chair, wanting to to look through your phone and to hide your burning face. The  _ smart _ side of you just huffed and turned her back to you.  You were taken away from your conflicts to Connor announcing he was going to talk to Anderson. He left you to brainstorm, and quickly cross out, all the different meanings and motives behind one, simple sentence.

  
  
  


You closed the tab quickly, unnecessarily embarrassed of still lingering on the AX400. You had felt humiliated, maybe even a little guilty, when Connor, an  _ android,  _ scolded you. You had never seen that before, an Android being so focused on finishing its mission it would lash out at a human, so the shock factor of his frustration added an extra kick to the stomach. You didn’t even want to address the unreasonable desire to please the android. Anderson closed the door with a surprisingly light touch, throwing a hot bag into your lap. You thanked him in a lacklustre tone, Anderson grunted an acknowledgement. Connor climbed into the back. You watched him pull out a coin and flip it between his fingers. You felt the car start but disregarded it for Connor flipping the coin hand-to-hand. Connor moved his eyes from the coin to you, neutral face looking like a smirk in your mind. Your gaze faltered and you childishly turned back to your bag of food. You almost squealed when you turned to find Anderson (Actually) smirking at you. Out of embarrassment and nervousness you grabbed the first thing you saw. That happened to the the drink Anderson had slipped into the cup holder, you tried it and almost jumped at the not-coke flavour. You cleared your throat and nervousness,

 

“What is this?” Anderson gave you a little smile,

 

“Pineapple passion. I like it.” You were stunned at his mood, Anderson hadn’t been this cheary with you ever. You had never seen this side of Anderson. You nodded and took another sip of the drink,

 

“I think it's growing on me,” You smirked, and Anderson gave a small chuckle. You liked this side of him.

  
  
  


You examined your hands, counting each ‘ding’ that sounded in the small elevator.  _ 5, 6, 7, 8… _ A deeper one rang in the awkward-cube and the pressure lifted off your feet. With a soft click, the doors slid back to a dark and mildly-disturbing hallway. Anderson crossed his arms, and was first to step out. 

 

“Connor, what’s the date? If it Friday or the 13th, I’m leaving,” You mused and Anderson just sighed, still taking in the terrible surroundings. Reminding yourself of Connor, you turned your attention to him. Connor had his eyes closed, LED blinking yellow and blue. His eyes were dancing in their sockets under his eyelids. His eyebrows creased and twitched, much to your horror. You took a step towards him and bit your lip when he didn't snap his head to you like he and other androids did. 

 

“Anderson, is he okay?” You questioned, concern heavy in your voice. You heard the crinkle of Anderson's clothes as he lazily shrugged. 

 

“Connor?” you gulped. He didn’t respond. Taking a sheepish look at Anderson, you touched his arm lightly. Your hand blocked that horrible blue glow of his armband. When Connor didn't open his eyes to even touch, panic grew in you.  _ He _ looked liked he was having a nightmare _.  _ But before you could let even more of your feelings slip out for Anderson to snicker at, Anderson's own voice bounced around the elevator.

 

“Connor!” Anderson shouted, hesitation in his voice. Connors eyes darted open, instantly landing on your desperate face and touch. You jumped and retracted your hand. Stepping back, your face reddened.  You and Anderson waited for an explanation from the Android but Connor kept his gaze on his arm. You swore you saw the small circle on his temple flicker a thoughtful yellow. 

 

“Ran out if batteries or what?” Anderson cut off your thoughts with. Connor perked up. 

 

“Sorry, I was making a report to Cyberlife.” Connor said, keeping his eyes on you. You held it, relaxing a lot. Anderson crossed his arms, obviously putting his emotional walls back up.

 

“Well are you going to stay in there?” Anderson asked sarcastically, turning back around and heading down the hallway. Connor answered quickly, almost as if he was embarrassed,

 

“No. I’m coming.” You raised a brow at his high pitched voice and followed Anderson.You focused on your feet, attempting to will away the blush on your cheeks. Biting your lip, a yellow LED swirled around in your head. You kept your eyes on your arm,  where that human had touched you. You pulled up the image of that stupid humans face, scared and melodramatic about nothing. You almost pitied her, at least if you had feelings you would have. 

  
  


You shook yourself from your mini day-panic-attack.  _ What was that and why?  _ You thought you heard light pats of Connor following you, but you were busy noticing pigeon feathers on the floor. Connor saw them too, bending down to analyze them. Connor knelt in one smooth movement, his balance steady. Everything seemed so  _ perfect.  _ Connors tie didn’t hang down like you expected, and you noticed the small tie clip holding it back. Your eyes followed up the dark fabric and over his suit coat, its lighter lapel leading you to the slit in the coat near his hips.

 

You blinked hard, realizing that you were ‘checking Connor out’ probably pretty obviously. You forgot about the feathers, deciding to get back to the mission at hand. Anderson had already planted himself on the doorframe. Arms crossed, he watched you..  _ expectantly?  _ His eyes flicked to Connor, returning to you as fast as they had left. His eyebrows raised slightly.  _ Er... _ You rested yourself on the doorframe and turned your head away from Anderson. The wildfire you called ‘Shame’ burned through you. 

 

“So, Connor, what do we know?” You asked, really just wanting to fill the eerie silence. Connor stood up,

 

“Not much. Just that a neighbor reported that he heard strange noises coming from this floor,” You scrunched your nose up and frowned.  _ Such a menial task, I’ve  got a burger waiting in the car for this? _ Connor flattened his coat, which had crinkled when he knelt, and continued,

 

“Nobody’s supposed to be living here, but the neighbor said he saw a man hiding an LED under his cap.” 

 

“Oh Christ, if we have to investigate every time someone hears a strange noise, we’re going to need more cops.” Anderson groaned. You snorted at his comment, but killed your laugh when Anderson and Connors eyes found you. You gulped, the attention getting to you. You met Anderson's intrigued face. He turned away this time, but it wasn’t the same. This was more of an acknowledgement than a dismissal. His watch was soft and, for once, his eyebrows  _ didn’t goddamn move.  _ You took some joy in knowing you were making progress with Anderson.

 

Connor knocked on the door. The loud (-er than expected) ‘thumps’ kicked your relaxed posture into alert. 

 

“Anybody home?” Connor shouted, everyone listening attentively. No response came, you guessed that was a ‘no’ then. Connor resorted to to guidelines.

 

“Open up! Detroit police!” Connor bellowed aggressively,  _ you almost felt intimidated.  _ Again, you sat and anticipated a reply.  _ Nothing. _ You were just about ready to leave, but the unmistakable clatter of panic came from inside. Someone inside was scrambling around all of a sudden.  _ Something inside didn’t like the police.  _ You straightened up, sharing a look of unspoken agreement with Anderson and Connor. You drew your gun and got in front of the door. You were the younger one here, of course it would be you doing the physical stuff. With a small grunt, you kicked near the door handle hard. Not that you hadn’t done this before, but you had half expected it not to work. Fortunately, on contact with your foot, the door flew back and crashed into the wall behind it. You steadied yourself and moved quickly into yet another ominously dark hallway. You threw the nearest door open and scanned the room. You were met with a windowless bedroom, but no deviant. Anderson followed your lead, pushing open the next door. He dropped his shoulders and moved to the last door at the end of the hallway. Connor met him there and you caught up quickly. This time Anderson took lead, nodding to you before smashing his shoulder into the door. It sprung open with a thunderous ‘crash’, the sound mixing with a unidentifiable, other sound. Or at least unidentifiable until a pair of feathered wings slapped you in the face.  _ Pigeons? _

 

“What the fuck is this?!” Anderson yelled, frantic flapping and ‘coos’ almost drowning him out. A terrible smell hit you like a brick wall. It smelt like…  _ shit _ . It probably  _ was _ shit.  _ Yep. Pigeons.  _ From the volume of the pigeons calls you could guess there was a lot, but stepping into the depressingly small flat, your jaw almost hit the floor. You could just barely catch glimpses of the wood floor through the pigeons. 

“Well, looks like we came for nothing. Our man’s gone.” Anderson said, chasing some of the pigeons out of the way. You moved slowly, watching your foot to make sure you didn’t stand on a bird. They weren’t as dumb as expected, flying away with a small squeal before you could trip on them. Connor wasn’t fazed, he walked as if there weren’t millions of birds covering the floor. He moved straight towards a poster on the wall, watching it for a few seconds before leaving it. You figured he must be noting it or something similar, as his LED flashed yellow. It was an advertisement for a farm, it was irrelevant. Connors eyes danced over the large green letters before he blinked twice. Maybe he had processed something or recieved some information. Anyway, it felt weird to see a human be a machine. The android raised his arm and caught the curled up corner of the poster between his thumb and index. This was the first time you had seen the investigator android investigate. It ripped the poster back, revealing a large hole in the wall. Someone had jammed a plank of wood in the hole, making a small shelf. On top of the improvised shef lay a small, brown book. If it needed to be hidden, there had to be something worth hiding in there.

 

“Nice one, Connor!” You praised, giving him a slap on the back. Connor side eyed you, a small curl in his lips. You ignored the childish side of you swooning. He returned to the book, flipping through and stopping momentarily on some pages. Every Page was filled to the brim with small, almost printed looking text covered in octagonal mazes. _Was this a book bought from a store? A textbook maybe?_ _But it’s so small…_ Connor must have decided he’d seen enough because he closed the book and slipped it into his back pocket. 

 

“Found something?” Anderson asked looking somewhere else. 

 

“I don’t know…” Connor answered, “It looks like a notebook, but it’s… indecipherable.”  _ A notebook then.  _ Anderson gave a small acknowledgement, still staring off at something. You followed his face to the wall. There were more of the mazes from the book, varying in shape and line thickness. They had been painted on- drawn on perhaps- immaculately. You could tell they weren’t from the wallpaper as its pattern still lay underneath. There were no mistakes, no line jitters or shakes, no corners not pointed perfectly, just a slight fade from time. They were definitely not drawn by a human. A thump pulled you away from the wall to the closet. Connor had forced the door aside. When nothing came out, you relaxed and turned towards the back of the living room. A surprisingly white (For such a messy flat) fridge glowed amongst the dark counter. Opening it tingles your hands, you shivered knowing you were touching something so dirty. The light inside the fridge didn’t turn on, or didn’t exist, so you couldn’t see anything from inside. Squatting, you were rewarded with empty shelves. Connor came up behind you, also checking the fridge. 

 

“Well whatever lives here either relies on the pigeons for food or just doesn’t eat,” you pointed out, “I’m guessing it’s most likely the latter and we definitely have a deviant on our hands.” Suddenly, Connor lightly dropped a hand on your shoulder. You would have lost balance, you only resting on your toes, but Connor toughened his grip, holding you steady. 

 

“Nice one, lieutenant.” He said evilly, grinning. You chuckled and stood up.  _ When did they give androids personalities like this? _ Connor moved to the counter, shooing away a pigeon and picking up a orange box. It was birdseed, and by the sound it made when connor shook it, it was out. You shrugged at Connor,

 

“Or maybe we got a nutter with a little pigeon farm going on here. Who knows?” You joked. Connor raised a brow and walked towards a large cabinet in the corner of the room. He went straight for something white on top of a shelf which you hadn’t initially spotted.

 

“The driver's license is fake,” Connor declared, turning it to you when you approached curiously. 

 

“Cool! Least we didn’t come for nothing.” Anderson replied. You took the license from Connor.  _ Rupert Travis, huh?  _

 

Connor entered the bathroom, immediately turning to the wall. You followed, Scratching emerging from behind the door. You looked in awe. Obsessive scratching of ‘rA9’ covered the wall thousands of times, each one perfect and each one identical. Anderson entered last, not seeming as surprised.

 

“Any idea what it means?” He asked after a moment.

 

“rA9… written 2471 times…” Connor said slowly. You were shocked he could count so fast, but before you could think on that, Connor turned to you.

 

“The same sign Ortiz’s android wrote on the shower wall.” You stared at him, bewildered. But then you noticed Connors eyes weren’t on you, and you turned to see Anderson. _Oh._ _He was talking to Anderson._

 

_ “ _ Why are they obsessed with this sign?” Connor questioned. Anderson stepped around you, squinting at another large hexagon on the wall.

 

“Looks like mazes or something…” Anderson added, taking another scan over the wall before leaving the room. Connor took his own second before turning to the sink. Inside, you found something wet and gloopy.  _ Gross. _ Connor stepped up to the sink, dipping to fingers in without hesitation. You gawked at him. _ GROSS. _ Connor lifted his fingers to his mouth, licking the substance.  _ G R O S S.  _  You almost felt sick. Connors LED went yellow and he looked at his fingers.

 

“What the actual fucking fuck, Connor! What the hell?!” You shouted, cringing terribly. Connor looked shocked, but he quickly regained his composure.

 

“I can run scans on substances in real time. I’m sorry, I should have warned you.” Connor said, talking like he was reading from a script. Andersons scoff came from the other room. You gulped, stowing away that sight to complain about later. Looking around for distractions, you found a small plastic circle on the side of the sink. Around it, blue blood speckled the sink. It was an LED. 

 

“It’s LED is here.” You called. 

 

“No surprise it was an android. No human could live with all these fuckin’ pigeons…” Anderson said, a surprising amount of resentment in his voice. Connor put a hand on your shoulder, you tried not to throw it off you, and he came close to you.

 

“Lieutenant, please watch me,” Connor requested. Puzzled, you nodded and Connor set off toward a chair in the far corner of the room. You followed him slowly. He stopped at it, looking up at a large hole in the roof.  _ There’s an attic?  _ You drew your gun, realizing Connor had found something. Creaking sounded through the silence and you shifted your hand on your gun. The creaking didn’t stop and your breathing picked up.  _ There is something up there. _ The creaking halted and before you could react Connors back was pushing you over. You winded yourself hitting the ground, the added weight of Connor not helping. You sat up, realizing the fumbling was of another person, scrambling up.  _ It was the deviant!  _ Not caring to catch your breath, you pushed Connor out of the way and jumped up. The deviant had already took off down the hall. You followed, skidding to a stop just before hitting the wall. You used your free hand to launch yourself off towards the elevator. Gaining speed, you were catching up to the deviant! With a flick of the hand the deviant threw a large metal shelf in your way. You didn't have time to stop and your legs crashed right into it. Tipping you over you caught yourself on your palm, stopping you from hitting your head. 

 

“Lieutenant!” Connor shouted from behind you. He vaulted the metal rack and turned around. Stopping for you, Connor heaved you up from under your arms. Connor watched you, checking you were ok. You took a breath. You appreciate it, but there was no time to lose. You started sprinting again, knocking the door to the roof out of the way. You shouted over your shoulder to Connor,

 

“Come on!”

 


End file.
